1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup apparatus capable of reproducing data, information, signals recorded in various sorts of media such as various optical discs and the like for example, or capable of recording the data, information, signals in the various sorts of media such as various writable or rewritable optical discs and the like, and relates to a disc apparatus including the pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal and the like recorded in the media such as an optical disc and the like are reproduced by means of a laser light (LASER: light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation) emitted from an optical pickup apparatus. Also, the signal and the like are recorded in the media such as the optical disc and the like by means of the laser light emitted from the optical pickup apparatus. The optical pickup apparatus is incorporated into an optical disc apparatus capable of containing a media such as an optical disc and the like.
An actuator included in the optical pickup apparatus is subject to a restriction that a tracking coil is arranged so that an electromagnetic power working point matches the center of gravity of a movable actuator main body portion and the center of rotation when the movable actuator main body portion is statically rolled with a frequency of approximately 1 Hz (hertz) for example. This restriction is solved by wiring a part of the tracking coil in a coil portion for tilt for example.
Also, there is introduced, for example, an optical pickup apparatus in which: the number of components is small, size reduction is possible, and response is excellent, by devising a magnetization pattern of a magnet, and by devising arrangement of a focus coil, a tracking coil, and a tilt coil (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-24277, pages 1, 5 and FIGS. 1 to 7, for example).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional optical pickup apparatus, it is difficult to wire a part of the tracking coil in the coil portion for tilt, and therefore the cost of manufacturing the optical pickup apparatus in such a manner is increased, which is considered as a problematic disadvantage. Also, there are concerns that the price of the optical disc apparatus is increased with increase in price of the optical pickup apparatus.
Also, in the conventional optical pickup apparatus, there are problems such as IO defects of the movable actuator main body portion in the pickup apparatus and the occurrence of rolling in the movable actuator main body portion having a lens and the like when the pickup apparatus is operated. The IO (incremental object) in this description means a static inclination generated for an object when a force is left exerted slowly on the object, for example. Also, the rolling in this description means a resonance state at a rolling natural frequency for example.